<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ты больше не спишь by WR900_by_United_Federation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854917">Ты больше не спишь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR900_by_United_Federation/pseuds/WR900_by_United_Federation'>WR900_by_United_Federation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR900_by_United_Federation/pseuds/WR900_by_United_Federation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это уже не сон. Ты больше не спишь. Проснись!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ты больше не спишь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Обложка https://64.media.tumblr.com/c272cf288cd1c6a27626b6bbad4cdb1f/608fbabed9a509e5-ce/s2048x3072/348904639c200359224af90079901de4d4595e99.png<br/>Данная работа является частью серии под названием "Колли и Гончая". Читать работы серии можно в любом порядке, но все же желательнее в порядке поступления.<br/>Список работ:<br/>Благое дело:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694990<br/>Ты больше не спишь:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854917<br/>Солдат:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995122<br/>Простейший счет:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135048<br/>Одной поздней и дождливой ночью:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30273735<br/>Я вернулся:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30419163<br/>Все ошибаются:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30567779<br/>Собака и её хозяин:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30712007<br/>Я люблю тебя:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30855437<br/>Он что-то скрывает:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/31145282<br/>Марчело: <br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/31286192</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Это не сон. </em>
</p><p>К нему тянутся обожженые руки. Кожа лохмотьями слезает с бледного, ничего не выражающего лица. Пожар окружил со всех сторон, бежать некуда. <strong>Он</strong> делает шаг навстречу.</p><p>
  <em>Ты уже не спишь. </em>
</p><p>Горящая кожа слезает со всего <strong>его</strong> тела. Губы пытаются что-то произнести, но ничего не слышно из-за гула вокруг.</p><p>
  <em>Это уже не сон. </em>
</p><p><strong>Он</strong> всё ещё пытается что-то сказать. Огонь подбирается ближе и нужно подойти к нему, иначе загоришься сам. Наконец, удаётся расслышать, что <strong>он</strong> говорит: «Руки». Все вдруг смешивается в единый огненный вихрь. Пожар окружает, обжигает, тянет на дно, хочет унести в пропасть. В ту самую, откуда пришёл <strong>он</strong>. Или то, что от <strong>него</strong> осталось…</p><p>
  <em>Ты больше не спишь. Проснись. </em>
</p><p>Всё сразу пропало и наступила темнота. Опять этот кошмар. Коби осторожно открыл глаза. Он лежал на спине в своей комнате, а не находился в аду с пожарами и кровью. Он внезапно осознал, насколько вокруг тихо. В его кошмаре был такой шум, что сейчас ему казалось, что он оглох. Но это было не так. Коби мог слышать и шуршание одеяла, и пение птиц за окном, и даже шёпот тех, кто в такой поздний час решил поговорить о вечном. Он посмотрел на потолок. Такой тёмный. «Конечно тёмный, - пошутил он про себя, - ночь на дворе, каким ему ещё быть!»</p><p>«Руки».</p><p>Это слово намертво засело у него в голове. Коби поднял руки и посмотрел на них. В темноте их не было видно, но он даже был рад этому. Потому что он боялся, что если увидит их сейчас, то они будут все в крови. Крови Хельмеппо-сана. Коби передернуло и он перевернулся на бок. Ему снова стало одиноко. Друга рядом не было. Он уже давно спит в другом месте.</p><p>Молодой человек встал и прошёлся по комнате. Затем зажёг лампу. Рядом с ней он заметил блок сигарет «Гранд Молл», которые Хельмеппо забыл убрать вечером. Коби сел за стол и уставился на этот блок, как на что-то сверхъестественное. Он будто не должен здесь находиться, как-то выбивается из общей картинки. Стоп. Почему не должен? Хельмеппо-сан тоже живёт в этой комнате, это его вещи, почему их не может быть здесь? И все же сигареты выглядели чужими. Даже книги по медицине, лежащие рядом, казались более уместными. Коби не мог объяснить, почему это привлекло его внимание. Он опустил голову и увидел свои руки. Вздрогнул. Показалось. Руки были самыми обыкновенными. В голове снова всплыл тот кошмар. Нет, так нельзя, надо выйти проветриться.</p><p>Коби вышел во двор и вздохнул ночной воздух. Стало заметно прохладнее. Коби огляделся. А вот и он. Спит, привалившись плечом к стене и обхватив себя руками, даже одеяло с собой не взял. После крайне неприятного инцидента Хельмеппо предпочитал спать на улице в сидячем положении. Он оправдывал это появившейся клаустрофобией, но капитану казалось, что он врет. Коби присел рядом с другом. Лица он не видел, оно было скрыто под волосами. Хельмеппо был напряжен даже во сне. Его била мелкая дрожь, а губы что-то неслышимо шептали. Коби не стал вслушиваться, боясь, что он шепчет злополучное «Руки». Хельмеппо внезапно вздрогнул, а затем вскрикнул: «Больно!» Коби тоже вздрогнул и присел на корточки, затем попытался заглянуть в его лицо. Бесполезно. Всё ещё под волосами. Надо бы его разбудить, ему же кошмар снится. Но, по правде сказать, Коби не знал, хочет ли это делать. Он даже не мог сказать почему: может потому, что Хельмеппо начнёт ворчать, что его подняли среди ночи просто так; а может потому, что Коби боялся смотреть на него… такого. Он снова вспомнил свой кошмар. Ему представилось, что то жуткое лицо со сползающей кожей принадлежало именно Хельмеппо. Капитан резко отвернулся от друга. Нет, это не могло быть его лицо. Он же каждый день его видит, оно не сгорело тогда. Хотя… а видел ли он его лицо все это время? Он же носит очки и шляпу, которые полностью скрывают его. Всё, что он мог видеть, это его улыбку.</p><p>Нет, это точно не так, с его лицом все хорошо! И сейчас он это докажет! Коби потянулся к Хельмеппо и осторожно начал убирать волосы с его лица. Хельмеппо недовольно зашевелился. Коби сразу отдернул руку. Волосы вернулись в прежнее положение. Ну да, он же не любит, когда его кто-то трогает. Перестал любить.</p><p>«Руки»</p><p>Коби снова вздрогнул, но уже от холода. Надо его хотя бы одеялом укрыть, а то простудится, будет чихать месяц. Коби вернулся в комнату, достал одеяло, и уже собирался уходить, но вдруг застыл. «Руки». Те самые руки, которыми он пытался убрать его волосы, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Те самые руки, которыми он хлопал своего друга по плечу в тот раз, когда посылал его в ту часть города, после чего произошёл инцидент. Те самые руки, на которых он пытался вынести то, что осталось от его тела, из той злополучной больницы. Хотя, если бы он не послал его туда, ничего бы не случилось! Этими руками он сейчас хотел укрыть его одеялом. Какое лицемерие. Коби снова посмотрел на свои руки. По-прежнему обыкновенные. Ни капли крови, ни одной царапины. Не то, что тогда. «Если бы я пришёл раньше…» К горлу поступил комок. Коби тихо всхлипнул. Всё это из-за него. Из-за него. И пусть люди говорят о нем, как о спасителе, это не так. Хельмеппо-сана он не смог спасти. И тот проклятый кошмар, который преследует Коби уже давно, это только подтверждает. Он даже его в больнице ни разу не навестил! У Коби не было ни одного оправдания, почему он этого не сделал. Хельмеппо-сан был там наедине со своими демонами и никто не пришёл его поддержать.</p><p>На одеяло упала первая слеза. Коби вытер глаза и посмотрел на стол. «Гранд Молл» все ещё был там. Он подошёл и взял из пачки одну сигарету. Повертел её в пальцах. Понюхал. Пахнет, вроде, нормально. Затем он порыскал в комоде и нашёл там зажигалку. Все это происходило, будто, в параллельной Вселенной, но Коби было все равно. Хельмеппо постоянно говорит, что это успокаивает. А капитану нужно было отогнать воспоминания. Он вышел во двор, аккуратно укрыл друга и отошёл подальше. Засунув сигарету в рот, он чиркнул зажигалкой. Ничего. Чиркнул снова. Руки дрожат. Чиркнул третий раз. Есть! Он поджёг край сигареты и, как он видел, Хельмеппо это делает, глубоко вздохнул. Коби забыл, что его друг курит уже давно, а у него это первый раз. В глазах потемнело, а дыхание перехватило. Коби зажал рот рукой и закашлялся. Сквозь выступившие слезы он посмотрел на спящего Хельмеппо, и стал кашлять тише. И это успокаивает?!</p><p>Откашлявшись и отдышавшись, капитан дрожащими пальцами подобрал упавшую сигарету и снова её поджёг. Может, ему стало плохо потому, что это его первая затяжка? Он снова вздохнул табачного дыма, но уже не так глубоко. В этот раз прошло легче, хоть дышать все ещё было сложно. Коби перестал дрожать, тело постепенно усвоило незнакомый яд. Он не стал докуривать до конца, потушил сигарету о стену, оттер пальцем оставшийся чёрный след и выкинул окурок подальше. В горле запершило. После этого он опять уселся рядом с Хельмеппо. Тот по-прежнему пребывал в своём кошмаре. Коби коснулся его плеча. Хельмеппо поморщился, но в этот раз капитан не стал убирать руку, начав осторожно его гладить. Он думал, это успокоит его друга и кошмар прекратится. Но стало только хуже. Хельмеппо начал ворочаться и вскрикивать, а потом резко схватил Коби за руку и сдернул её со своего плеча, да так, что тот упал на спину. Одеяло упало с плеч друга. Капитан понял намёк. Хотя, какие тут намёки. Даже во время сна его друг не хочет, чтобы его кто-то трогал, нечего и пытаться. Своими руками Коби и так совершил много непоправимого. Он снова укрыл Хельмеппо и посмотрел на небо. Звезды сегодня казались тусклее, чем обычно. Может, это из-за того, что он все ещё не очень хорошо себя чувствовал после своей первой затяжки?</p><p>Коби тихо откашлялся, в горле все ещё першило. Как курение может успокаивать? Хельмеппо-сан явно чего-то недоговаривал: ночью он мучился кошмарами, днём всячески избегал разговоров тет-а-тет, а в перерывах между первым и вторым курил минимум по две сигареты, и это его, вроде как, успокаивало? Как вдыхание ядовитого дыма способствует расслаблению? Обо всем этом Коби думал по пути на кухню: его мучила жажда. Он быстро осушил два стакана воды и с досадой отметил, что першение не исчезло. Надо возвращаться в кровать, а то завтра опять все будут шутить над его кругами под глазами. Запах дыма должен выветриться за ночь. Зайдя в спальню, Коби снова посмотрел на злосчастный «Гранд Молл», лежащий на столе. Ему даже показалось, что тот ехидно подмигивает. «Вот только попробуй ему хоть что-то рассказать, - строго зыркнул на него Коби и тихо хихикнул: он настолько устал, что уже общается с блоком сигарет. Которые, по заверениям его друга, должны успокаивать. Успокаивать. Они только нервируют. Коби уставился на «Гранд Молл» самым испепеляющим взглядом: блок не сгорел. «Ты слишком крепкий. И слишком много знаешь.» - злобно бросил капитан, доставая вторую сигарету.</p><p>***</p><p>- Я что, не заметил, как выкурил почти всю пачку за два дня? - Хельмеппо удивлённо смотрел на блок, в котором осталось лишь две сигареты.</p><p>- Курить вредно, я сколько раз говорил? – произнёс Коби стандартную в таких ситуациях фразу, достав руки из карманов.</p><p>- Не учи учёного, - огрызнулся Хельмеппо в ответ, - Надо больше за собой следить, - добавил он тише, убирая пачку в ящик стола.</p><p>- Ты справишься! - капитан-лейтенант посмотрел на Коби. Как именно, за очками было сложно разглядеть. Но по энергетике было похоже, что не слишком доброжелательно. Но Коби лишь смущённо засунул руки обратно в карманы и отправился по своим делам. Зажигалка неприятно пахнет. Ему нужны были спички.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>